Vanished out of thin air
by KC
Summary: Piper goes missing....no Cole at all


Vanished out of thin air

****

Cole will not appear in this story

"Good morning Piper" Leo turned to his wife.  
  
"Good morning Leo. What time is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's 11 O'clock" Leo answered.  
  
"Already? Sorry Leo, but I have to go do the grocery shopping. If Phoebe does she'll get all junk food and Prue's got a photo shoot today" Piper got out of bed.  
  
"Okay then. I'll go see if I can sneak some of Phoebe's cereal" Leo joked and he also got out of bed.  
  
Leo headed downstairs. Prue was sitting there with the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Prue" Leo said.  
  
"Hi Leo" Prue answered.  
  
Leo opened the cupboard and got out some of Phoebe's cereal.  
  
"Oh no this time you don't!" Phoebe rushed into the kitchen and, playfully, took the box from Leo.  
  
"Dam I got caught!" Leo laughed.  
  
'I didn't tell her" Prue laughed too.  
  
Leo loved Phoebe and Prue like they were his own sisters. They were close enough. Sister's in law is very close.  
  
"I'll be back later Leo!" Piper called from the doorway.  
  
"I love you Piper!" Leo called back.  
  
"I love too Leo" Piper called back.  
  
Little did she know that those were the last words they would say to each other for a very long time

  * - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
"Hey Leo where's Piper?" Prue entered the manor after a long afternoon of taking pictures.  
  
"She's not back yet. Should I be getting worried?" Leo sat on the couch watching t.v. The Elders hadn't called him for ages. He was a little disappointed that Piper had been gone for so long.  
  
"Well she usually doesn't take 5hours to do the grocery shopping? How come you're still here anyway? Wouldn't they of called you by now?" Prue started to pack herself away in the cabinet.  
  
"They just haven't called me. I guess they are giving me they day off" Leo shrugged.  
  
"Hey Piper did you get more of my cereal 'cause Leo ate it all" Phoebe came downstairs.  
  
"I didn't eat it ALL you had half, and Piper's not back yet" Leo answered.  
  
"She's not back yet? Do you think its demon related?" Phoebe began to get worried.  
  
"Well they haven't called me yet. I'll go see" Leo was quick to orb off.  
  
"maybe she met up with a friend?" Prue suggested.  
  
"This isn't like Piper, Prue. She wouldn't do that without calling. Plus I think she wanted to spend as much of today with Leo as she could" Phoebe replied.  
  
Leo orbed back in.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Phoebe hoped it wasn't  
  
Leo shook his head "No. They won't tell me anything."  
  
"I think we should call Darryl" Phoebe insisted.  
  
"It hasn't been 24 hours" Prue sighed.  
  
They just stood there in silence.

_ - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

  
  
"Okay thank you Darryl" Phoebe said as she put down the phone.  
  
"Any news?" Prue asked.  
  
"No. Darryl can't find anything" Phoebe sighed.  
  
"It's been a month. Where the F**K can she be?" Prue said.  
  
"Calm down Prue and don't swear like that. It scares me." Phoebe hugged her sister.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Any news?" Prue asked.  
  
"No. Prue I think you should try astro projecting to her" Leo suggested.  
  
"I can do that?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Okay" Prue's head then drooped down.  
  
A few seconds later Prue woke up again.  
  
"Did you see her?" Phoebe's eye's were filled with hope.  
  
"No. I projected into her bedroom" Prue sighed.  
  
"We'll try another time then Prue. You did your best" Leo told her then looked up.  
  
"They are calling me again." Leo said as he orbed off.  
  
Later that night Prue and Phoebe slept together in Piper's room. They started to get closer since Piper had left. Also Phoebe thought that if she stayed in Piper's room she might get a pemmition.  
  
The phone started to ring. Nittier of the sisters woke up. It kept ringing until the answering message came on.  
Phoebe's voice: This is the Halliwell manor. If you have any news about evil we don't want to hear it.  
Prue voice, yelling :PHOEBE!  
Phoebe's voice: Just kidding we just don't like bad news. Well leave your message after the beep"  
  
The machine beeped.  
  
"Hi guys it's me Piper. I'm calling you to say that I'm fine.  
A male's voice: What the hell are you doing!  
I have to go. I love you. We'll be together again one day

  * - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

  
Phoebe came downstairs for breakfast. As she pasted the phone she noticed that the little red light was flashing.  
She pressed play.  
  
"Hi guys it's me Piper.  
  
"Prue come here! Piper called!" Phoebe yelled. Prue came rushing out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm calling you to say that I'm fine.  
A male's voice: What the hell are you doing!  
I have to go. I love you. We'll be together again one day"  
  
"Who was that guys voice?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm going to call Darryl" Phoebe picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
Prue sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"Hello Darryl it's Phoebe. (pause) We got an answering message from Piper (pause) so can you trace it? (pause) Oh really? I guess the world isn't as advanced as i thought it was. (pause) Thank you Darryl I know you try your best (pause) Goodbye"  
  
Phoebe hang up the phone.  
  
"Phoebe we will find her" Prue assured her.  
  
"How? They won't let Leo find her. You can't project to her. I can't call up a pemmition!" Phoebe sobbed.  
  
Prue hugged her. 'She said we will be together again one day. I believe her"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
Phoebe Prue and Leo sat on Piper's bed.  
  
"I can't believe it's been a year since we saw Piper" Leo sighed.  
  
"Why won't they just tell us where she is!" Prue demanded yelling at the sky.  
  
"We have had so many demons and warlocks come after us! Bring her back!" Phoebe added.  
  
"This isn't fair. Not fair to you guys. Not fair to me. Not fair to the innocents you guys protect" Leo said.  
  
"Try projecting again Prue" Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay. I don't think it will work though" Prue's head drooped down again.  
---------------------  
  
"Any news on the Piper Halliwell mystery?" Darryl asked his partner, Mark.  
  
"No...nothing...every link I ever tired came to a dead end." Mark replied.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to close this case. It's been a year" Darryl sighed.  
  
'Well since your closing the case can I leave early?" Mark asked.  
  
"Why not. You've worked hard on this. Thank you" Darryl answered.  
--------------  
  
Prue opened her eyes. It had worked. This time she didn't end up at the P3 male toilets like last time.  
  
Prue was in a shopping mall. She saw Piper go into a shop.  
  
"Piper!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper didn't hear.  
  
'Piper!" Prue called again, but Prue was already being dragged back to her body.  
  
"Whoa!" Prue said as he re-entered her body.  
  
"Did you see her?" Leo asked.  
  
"I did, then some kind of force pulled me back" Prue explained.  
  
"Where was she? How was she? Did she say anything?" Phoebe started with the questions.  
  
"I was at some mall. I called to her, but she didn't hear me. Then I was pulled back" Prue sighed.  
  
"We'll find her" Leo said.  
--------------------  
  
"Yeah I'm coming!" Phoebe yelled to the door which someone had been knocking at for a while.  
  
"It's only 8 O'clock. Who comes to peoples houses this early?" Phoebe said to herself.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Hello Phoebe. Sorry to come this early, but I have news about Piper" Darryl explained.  
  
"Really? I thought you closed the case?" Phoebe was suprised.  
  
"Hi Darryl." Prue came downstairs with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"He has news about Piper" Phoebe told Prue.  
  
"My partner Mark, saw her at a mall at   
  
Montville. It's just outside San Francesco" Darryl explained.  
(It is a made up place!!)  
  
"Well that's definably good news" Phoebe replied.  
  
"I wanted to tell you it personally. We'll do our best to find your sister. I'm re-opening the case. I have to get to work now. Goodbye" Darryl said.  
  
"Goodbye" Prue and Phoebe answered together.  
  
"That must of been the mall I projected to" Prue said.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo! Darryl's partner saw her at a mall in Montville!" Phoebe bounced in excitement.  
  
There was no need to explain who 'her' was.  
  
"Well all we have to do is knock on every door at Montville" Leo said.  
  
"Okay" Prue agreed.  
  
Phoebe pulled out a roadway book. She flipped through it a little. Then started at the page.  
  
"uh guys this is Montville" Phoebe pointed to a page that folded out. It had heaps of roads on it.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Prue sat down on the couch.  
  
Phoebe moved Piper's jacket, which she had been wearing, to sit down. She was struck by a permission.  
  
**Piper was in her car. She turned into a street. The name was Bate. Then Piper pulled into a driveway. On the letterbox the number was number6**  
  
'What did you see?" Leo asked.  
  
"I know where Piper is!" Phoebe squealed.  
-----------  
  
"Are you sure this is the place Pheebs?" Prue asked.  
  
"I'm not going to get used to orbing. Never ever." Phoebe was still a little dazyed.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Prue asked Leo.  
  
"Sure first time some people can feel a little dizzy. Piper nearly threw up" Leo explained.  
  
'Okay. I'm right. That's the house" Phoebe pointed to the road.  
  
"That's the road Pheebes" Prue said.  
  
"Oh. Well that's the house. Yep number 6" Phoebe pointed to a house this time.  
  
The group walked up to it. On the letter box the name said:  
  
Vaughan   
  
"Her name is Vaughan?" Leo was confused.  
  
Prue knocked on the door. Piper answered.  
  
She had a black eye. Arm marks on her face and arms. She had a baby in her arms. On her finger was her engagement ring from Leo. Also her wedding ring.

"Piper honey who did this to you?" Prue was the first person who was able to speak.  
  
"Hello Prue nice you see you. You have changed a bit" Piper replied.  
  
"Piper why did you leave us?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe and Leo couldn't speak. They were in shock at the state Piper was in.  
  
"I had no choice. No excuse me I have things to do. Goodbye" Piper shut the door on them.  
  
"I can't believe it" Phoebe managed to speak.  
  
"Well you better because that was just Piper Halliwell just shutting door on her sisters and her husband" Prue answered.  
  
Leo looked up at the sky "I have to go"  
Leo then orbed off.  
  
"Well there goes our ride" Prue sat down on the curb and waited.  
  
"I want to try again Prue" Phoebe said.  
  
Leo then orbed back. They were lucky that it was a very quiet street so no one was around.  
  
"That was quick" Prue commented.  
  
"The power of 3 must be together again" Leo quoted the elders words.  
  
"So we have to try again?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo nodded and they head up the path yet again. Leo knocked and Piper answered again.  
  
"Not again" Piper sighed.  
  
"Listen Piper we're not going home without you explaining this time. You have left us for too long. It's time to come home" Leo held the door open.  
  
"Okay. Come in I'll tell you everything" Piper stood back and let her family in.

Piper sat down on her couch. The baby was still in her arms. Leo sat next to her. Prue and Phoebe sat on the other couch.  
  
"So who is this?" Phoebe asked referring to the baby.  
  
"This, I will explain later" Piper replied.  
  
"Start from the beinging" Prue said.  
  
"When I went shopping the store was held up. The robbers were all caught by the police, but one. The robbers that got caught swore that the one who got away will kill all of us. So I was put into a protection program." Piper took a deep breath. "With Dan"  
  
Leo crinched at the name.  
  
"Dan?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We met at the shop. He was back in town doing some job. We decided to go into the program together. We had to pretend we were a married couple. Mr and Mrs Vaughan." Piper continued.  
  
"Is this his?" Leo asked.  
  
"_This _is Melinda and yes she is Dan's" Piper looked away ashamed. "He was so seductive and I just couldn't help it"  
  
Piper began to cry. Leo hugged her. "It's okay. I still love you Piper"  
  
Piper looked into Leo's eyes "I had a baby with Dan and you still love me?"  
  
"Of course" Leo kiss Piper lightly.  
  
"That is so sweet!" Phoebe commented.  
  
"Was it Dan who did this to you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes" Piper replied.  
  
A car pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"Oh no He's home! You have to leave!" Piper started to panic.  
  
"We're not leaving Piper." Leo stood up and waited for Dan.  
  
"Piper I'm home!" Dan called. He stopped when he saw Leo standing there.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?!?!" Dan demand.  
  
"We came to get our sister" Prue stood up and Phoebe did too.  
  
"Well you can't have her. She's mine" Dan though a punch at Leo.  
  
"Whoa!" Piper froze them. "My power still works"  
  
"Of course" Prue smiled.  
  
Piper unfroze Leo.  
  
"Get ready to duck" Piper told him.  
  
Then she unfroze them. Leo ducked Dan's punch.  
  
"You always mange to do that" Dan commented.  
  
Phoebe and Prue came out of a room. They had gone into there when Piper unfroze the room.  
  
"We packed you stuff" Prue said.  
  
"And Melinda's" Phoebe added.  
  
"That was quick" Piper replied.  
  
"We want to get out of here" Prue said staring at Dan.  
  
"Fine leave! Get killed!" Dan shouted.  
  
"Actually the guy has been captured" Darryl said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Dan demanded.  
  
"Well since we caught the guy the guys who run the program told me where Piper was and you left your door open" Darryl explained.  
  
Dan just stood there in shock.  
  
Darryl went over to Piper and looked at her bruises.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked.  
  
"Daniel Gordon" Piper replied smiling.  
  
"Daniel Gordon you are under arrest for abusing Piper Halliwell. What you say and do can be used against you in court" Darryl produced handcuff and handcuffed Dan.  
  
"Wow. I find the one I love and Dan goes to jail all in one day" Leo said.  
  
"Kiss me Leo" Piper told him.  
  
Prue took Melinda from Piper's arms and Leo kissed Piper.  
  
"I love you Leo" Piper said.  
  
"I love you too Piper. Don't ever leave again" Leo said.  
  
"I won't" Piper replied.  
  
  
THE END

Did you like it? Please reply. Flame it if you like 'cause I'm thinking about re-writing it to make it better.


End file.
